


Black and Gold

by Auredosa



Category: Wizard101 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Grief, Loss, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auredosa/pseuds/Auredosa
Summary: He wasn't there anymore, not in person nor in spirit, and Cyrus couldn't bear with that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Black and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide. 
> 
> "Cause if you're not really here, then I don't want to be either.  
> I want to be next to you.  
> Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold."

There was nothing left of his brother when he died. His robes, the golden dragon head of his staff, it all turned to dust in his arms and was carried away by an ashen wind into the hot void. The blood staining his fingers and dripping down the cracks of his palm dried, flaked, and disappeared too. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. That was how necromancers left this world. Nothing was left of him.

Of course, his old house and the portrait were still there, but it wasn’t the same. The old cottage in Nightside was cold and hollow and reeked of mold and wet. rotting wood, as if it, too, were dead. He liked to think that he put life into every piece of art he created, but the ripped painting was lifeless, the colors having lost their vibrancy over the years. To him, its just a mess of grey and brown, difficult to look at but impossible to throw away. He wasn’t there anymore, not in person nor in spirit.

When he was a boy, he always wondered where the things that went over the edge went-the things that drifted into the empty space of the Spiral. Because there are airways and door portals and all sorts of paths carved out, but what about the space in between, where things slipped through the cracks were left behind? Could he fly and be free, like the beasts in his story books?

The thoughts come back to him as he stands over the grassy edge of Wizard City, watching moonlit river water run down into the sky. It’s the closest he’ll ever get to being with him. He’s nowhere, and yet, he’s all around him at the same time. Out there, within reach of the golden stars.

He steps too far ahead, and he falls and flies, until all he sees is black.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought of that song, or, at least, a more moody remix of it, as a sad one. Do the colors remind you of anyone?
> 
> In my canon, people can die by falling off the edge of a world, kind of like falling into the void in Minecraft, or something like that. This only applies in worlds that aren't their birth world; in that case, you simply fall back into the world from above without getting injured, like falling off the map in Human Fall Flat. Cyrus was born in Dragonspyre, so . . .
> 
> Oh, right! This isn't canon in my wizzy verse! Not canon! There you go, now go to sleep.


End file.
